The Gryffindor Girls
by jasmyn-writer
Summary: What if the two unknown girls were in the light? What if Hermione never made the golden trio? What if Ron failed? What if the Gryffindor girls existed? {no pairings yet} {more to come soon} {OC, but no mary-sue}


**The Gryffindor Girls**

Summary: What if the two unknown girls were in the light? What if Hermione never made the golden trio? What if Ron failed? What if the Gryffindor girls _existed_?

Rating: Currently PG, because I don't expect anything more than kissing.

In a compartment near the back, five girls talked excitedly about what to expect of their first year of Hogwarts. Two muggle-born, two with one magical parent, and one with two magical parents, the subject moved to magic quickly, the ones having experienced magic sharing their knowledge.

Hermione, Lavender, Parvarti, Padma, and Jenny gazed with awe at the large castle that would be their home for most of the year.

Oh gosh! It's so big! Yes, and it's thousands of years old. How could it stay up? It's held up by magic silly. Oh yeah. I can't wait. Quick, let's go! Look! The lake is beautiful! Oh gosh! We have to go across it! Those boats don't look too stable. Don't worry... Wait, isn't there a giant squid or something? Yes... You don't think it will... I don't know, attack? Gosh, I hope not...

The five girls sat in the rocky boat, Lavender amazed at how it moved by itself. Hermione looked at the large lantern hanging at the front, waving her hand over the heatless flame. Padma and Parvati ran their hands through the water, while Jenny looked longingly at the stars.

A few boats away, a blonde haired girl screamed as her electronic muggle device fell into the water. Two others, a blonde pig-tailed girl and a brown haired girl, tried to comfort the (now sobbing) distressed girl.

_She's so stupid to bring electronics to Hogwarts. Doesn't she know they don't work? I guess it's best that she loses it here; otherwise she might try and charm it or something. Hey! I know that one, the one with pigtails, her name's Hannah. I met her at the station. Isn't that brown haired one called Emma? It's so exciting, all of these new people. I wonder what house I'll get into. Oh yeah! Do you have to do some sort of test? I don't know... Look! Here we are!_

Forty excited children climbed up the bank to get to massive castle. _Ooooh_'s, and _aaaah_'s, were exchanged as they walked up a large marble staircase. At the top was an old, prim looking teacher, who waited for silence. She then proceeded to explain the houses, the sorting ceremony, and the feast. At the end, a simple _follow me_ led the children into the Great Hall, the older students eyeing the new ones carefully.

All in a bundle at the front of the hall, the Sorting Hat, looking old and worn, came to life. The folds turned to mouths, and it yawned, shrugging off the dust of the year. It turned, using invisible eyes to scan the contents of the hall. Then it pulled up it's black self, and burst into song.

_'Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you want to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

For I'm a Thinking Cap!

The hall burst out into applause as the hat fell silent. The prim looking lady unrolled a piece of parchment, and stood beside the hat. The hall fell silent again, and she cleared her throat. _Abott, Hannah._

The blonde, pigtailed girl they had seen before timidly stood up and walked up to the platform. The lady took the hat off the chair, and Hannah sat down. The hat was placed on top of the young girl's head, held up by her pigtails. A few seconds of silence, then the hat came back to life. _Hufflepuff!_

The same thing happened as the forty children were sorted into four houses. Each house cheered for their new members, patting them on the back and congratulating them. The Gryffindor house must have been the happiest, as they had gotten the legendary Harry Potter, the boy that lived.

Hermione and Lavender – happy to both be in Gryffindor – comforted Parvarti, who's twin Padma had gone into Ravenclaw. Jenny sat next to the other Gryffindor Girl – Chelsea – and listened as she talked about the discman she had dropped into the lake. Before the girls could meet the Gryffindor boys, Dumbledore silenced the hall.

_Welcome to all those new minds we are privileged to have this year. And welcome back to the old minds who I'm sure will continue their standard. A reminder that the Forbidden Forest is – of course - forbidden, and the third-floor corridor is out of bounds for those you do not wish to die a painful death. On a lighter note, the list of items not to be used in the corridors is now heading towards three hundred; the complete list can be found on the door of Mr. Filch's office. Now, let us sing the school song! _

The school started to sing the song, everyone picking their own tune. The new comers soon caught on, and most opted for a simple 1-2-3 beat melody, stopping early to listen to the other tunes that were used. At the end they followed to crowd out of the hall, lead by a tall red-headed boy up numerous stairways until he stopped in front of a portrait of a fat lady.

The password now known, they swept into the common room, the Gryffindors testing out chairs and couches, before running up the stairs to their rooms. Surprised at their luggage already set out, they sat on their own beds, either thinking or reading or unpacking more.

It was Hermione who realized that, if they would be together for seven years, they should start being friends. And if that didn't work, at least understand how to be civilized. So it was Hermione who dragged Lavender, Jenny, Parvarti, and Chelsea to a circle on the floor, eyeing each one as if daring them to complain.

They started – lamely – by introducing themselves. Names, places, parents, pets. A mutual understanding of their personalities and how to stay together – or apart.

The Gryffindor Girls slept peacefully that night, knowing that one way or another; they would always have each other.

--

That is the actual song from the first book.

That is not the actual speech, but has the elements of the actual speech.


End file.
